roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Razzia
Personality/Mentality A tinge bit fucked in the head, both figuratively and literally, Erza is deceptively kind and sweet girl, possessing the particularly dangerous talent of being able to pretend to be a functioning fucking person. It’s not hard to see through her little facade, though, as she doesn’t try particularly hard to keep it up, either. Long story short, she’s terribly, terribly sadistic. Not in a edgy, psychopathic way, but more in a “literally debilitating” kind of way. She has a terrible habit of doing seriously self-destructive (sometimes literally) and dangerous things simply because she gets off on it, and, not being the brightest girl on the planet, will often let it get her into more trouble than she can handle, though if you asked her, that’s only a good thing. Letting her pleasures and fantasies drive her to the point where she’s almost looped back into being masochistic, she’s not a hard girl to figure out, though that doesn’t make her any more or less dangerous, either. Backstory Israel fucking sucks. Or, at least it did in 2025. Relations between Israel and its neighbors had been rough for generations. Quirks only seemed to multiply the issue, and, eventually, things blew out of proportion. Literally. Multiple all-out wars were launched at once, with Erza’s hometown, Jaffa, getting caught right in the middle. Things almost immediately went to shit. Raids, bombings, gassings, and all other horrors of war that were only possible with supernatural abilities were commenced. Man turned on man, god on god, and no one was safe, nor were they spared. Erza, at only the age of 4 when things had gone to shit, was in a particularly bad place. By the time she was 7, she had already experienced many unthinkable events of all calibre, some to people she cared about, some even to herself. Eventually, she was put on the frontlines as a child soldier, a medic who carried a comically large medical bag. As the wars got more intense and the sides more desperate, their measures changed to matched. Eventually given a gun and sent to the frontlines, the girl had no time to even weep for the lives she was forced to take before she was forced to take more. The cycle seemed to repeat endlessly, getting more and more vicious with each cycle, the girl chipping away more and more with it. Needless to say, she didn’t come out of all of it... okay. She hated everything she was forced to do, and everything that happened seemed to only make her mental state worse. Eventually. . well, one can only assume it was a forceful personality change due to the extreme stress she was under, but she was slowly beginning to hate her missions less and less, and eventually got to the point where she would actively enjoy the raids she was forced to go on. After all, anything beat suffering for them. Things changed, however, when, in the middle of an assault, her entire squad was wiped out in a surprise attack, leaving only the girl pinned down, surviving only because of her small frame and proximity from the squad, being a rear-flanker. Things seemed to be over for her, with no room to escape, and not nearly enough firepower to force them back on her own. Giving up hope, she- ”Garnet Fury.” Within moments, the entire skyline exploded with a red tint, blinding everyone in the battle with a rumble that was prematurely mistaken for a nuke going off. By the time the light dimmed, the fight was already over. Standing among a sea of corpses, the sole living being in No Man’s Land, was Augustus Argentum, the legendary mercenary known as Jupiter. Hired by the Israeli government to assist their troops in battle, she had, in one fell swoop, tore through the entirety of the opposing army on seconds, saving the girl’s life. Assisting Erza back to her base safely, the woman gave her a genuine smile, and told her that she was a tough girl for holding out by herself for that long. From there, that was it. It may have been complete luck that the woman was at that particular battle at that time. It may have been white lies to make Erza feel better about that fight. It may have just been something that, in all retrospect, wasn’t too out of the ordinary. That didn’t matter. From that day forwards, Erza was obsessed, and, instead of seeing violence as a horror that only took lives, though one that she enjoyed out of the sheer necessity of preserving her mental state, she saw it as a beauty, a destructive force that could create scenes of cosmic beauty that no ordinary acts of grace or kindness could. Eventually, not too long after the knight entered the fray, the war ended with Israel victorious, and Jupiter was drafted onto the Geneva Convention as a weapon of mass destruction. The next few years sped by, with Erza eventually graduating school with honors, taking up engineering and design, and everyone lived happily ever after. Well, except Erza. With years of combat experience, the skills to be one of the most dangerous people on the planet, one too little therapy sessions, and boredom, she one day just up and decided that she was going to travel to the country where her idol made a name for herself to follow in her footsteps. Now, years later, she’s done what any real Argentum fan would do: Raise hell and make the family name objectively worse yet again. Resources N/A Equipment/Weaponry Pink Mist: Her specialized “gun”, being terribly generous with the term, this is essentially a hollowed out tube, with a few purely aesthetic parts added on to make it look like a proper gun. The gun even has ammo magazines made specifically to fit about 12 nails that slides neatly into the bottom, though it takes 1 full turn to “reload" after running dry. Built herself (with A LOT of help from a certain pink-haired friend), it’s become the primary source of her offence in her quirk. Inside the ”gun”, at the back of the barrel, is a powerful magnet. This magnet simply acts as a naturally charged item for her to stick the nails to once they’re inside the gun, then turn their charges the same and watch it fire. The pushback of the two magnetic forces even mimics a natural gun’s recoil, forcing her to actually aim like one as well. She has 4 possible “firerates” when using this. Quickfire: Launching 6 rapid-fire nails in quick succession, each nail travels at 10m/s and deals only 3kN on a hit. Burstfire: A semi-auto mode that she can fire up to 2 times a turn, each nail travels at 15m/s and deals 8kN on a hit. 1 turn cooldown. Heavy Shot: A single shot firemode, this takes one turn to charge, and travels at 20m/s and deals 12kN on a hit. 1 turn cooldown. Railgun: Requiring to charge for 3 turn before firing, this shot travels at 30m/s, and will deal 18kN on a hit. 2 turn cooldown. Normal shots, due to not gunpowder or explosion being used, are basically silent from anything other than a metre away, while, for Heavy Fire and Railgun, it explodes with tendrils and cackles of electricity a second before firing, making it inopportune for stealth. When you really think about it, this is just a ghetto, souped up nailgun. - Her standard battle attire, with 10kN of defences. Specializations * Shooting * Getting shot at * Advanced first aid and medical training Quirk Type Emitter. Schadenfreude. Erza’s body is capable of storing over 10x the natural electricity as a normal human, and is able to release it at will. She can either let it build up through static over time, or actively electrify herself to fill it instantly. Either way, it builds up, whether she wants it to or not. There is one massive flaw, however. It only works on metal objects. Essentially a living electromagnet, she can affect/invert the polarity of metals freely, causing them to be attracted/repulse with varying speeds and forces depending primarily on their size. At the current strength level of her quirk, the largest objects this works on are coins and nails, making those her two primary sources of attack. Upon making contact with a nail or coin, she can make it’s polarity either negative or positive. It will then almost immediately whizz towards the nearest inversely charged metal at 10m/s, dealing up to 2kN on impact. If two oppositely charged objects are currently stuck together, she can then change one to make them have the same charge, which launches the smaller metal item at an increased 15m/s, dealing 5kN on whatever it hits after that. She can also cancel the charge of any object whenever she wishes, and they will hold said charge for up to a few hours before naturally decaying.'' Weakness As the quirk is still relatively weak, she can only use it on nails and coins and other generally small metal objects. As well as this, without her "gun" , she both cannot properly aim where they go, and as such they only have a one metre range, and has not nearly enough force behind it to actually do damage to anyone/anything. She also cannot choose what she does and doesn’t affect with her quirk. She can choose how long it activates after she touches/stops touching it, the maximum being a minute at best, but if she touches something without some proper insulation between them, it WILL get affected.Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains